Death Came
by ayakayasha
Summary: Death comes on a cold silent night to claim or than one prize...


the silence was deafening. night had fallen long ago, and everything was covered in a heavy snow that continued to fall.  
there was no breaze in the trees, no animals rusteling, it was as if the world already knew what had transpired and didnt  
dare make a sound. i couldnt even hear the crunch of my own footsteps as i ran towords her. shear tarror and panic drove  
me as i pushed on. i had to make it to her in time, i simply had to. as i finally made my way through the trees, i came upon a  
clearing and found her there.

i stopped dead in my trackes. everything went numb and my breath caught. this couldnt be happeneing,  
surrly it was a dream. i felt like i was watching the sene play through anothers eyes as i finally made my way towords her  
slowly. she seemed to be sleeping there, sweet, peaceful, her skin translucent against the bed of crimson snow around her,  
golden hair splayed around her head like a halo. i feel to my knees beside her and placed my hand softly on her cheek,  
looking for any wormth. she was as cold as the ice around us. i felt my whole world shatter. i was completly empty and  
numb as i starred at her lifless face. suddenly, a memory flashed before my eyes.

i had been walking down the hall, headed to get my next assignment. i was told the target was a lower profile than the norm,  
glad that i could handle the guy on my own. though we were the greatest assasination team in the organization, the heaven  
and hell sisters, i always hated having her on a job with me. i fit in just fine here. i was dark, cold, and quiet by nature. i  
never truly saw the faces of the lives i took, nor cared. however, where i was darkness, she was pure light and joy. i saw it  
again in her face when she chased after me in the hall. her eyes were wide, face alight with joy. she had had the dream  
again.

she often told me she would have the same dream. she would find herself in a place full of sunshine and flowers. where  
birds sang, the brooks babbled and there was peace and life everywhere she looked. she would feel such euphoria  
there that it would carry with here to this waking world of hell, for a short time. when she was on a job with me her eyes  
would go blank, soulless. i could see that she carried each life with her with greaf. some days it numbed her, some days it  
broke her. this dream was all that truly kept her together.

as she anamatedly regailed her dream to me once more, a man had shoved through us harshly and continued walking. i  
knew him instantly. a fellow assasin who was one rank below us. he had sleezed his way up the ranks, but could never  
quite reach the top of the pillor where my sister and i stood. he hated us for it, her and her kind hearted nature in particular.  
as he walked he looked over his sholder with an ugly sneer, making some remark about how her annoying day dreams were  
going to get her killed one day.

as the memory left me i once again was left with the sight before me. for the first time, i pryed. i pryed she was there now, in  
that paradise of happyness she always drempt of. free of all the filth life had brought her. i pryed i could follow her there,  
though i knew i never could. such a place could never accept a dark, ugly soul like mine.

it was then that i felt the force that made me stand. there was a trail that continued into the woods, and i felt myself follow. i  
stared straight ahead into the darkness as i walked. Death had been summoned here this night, and he pushed me to his  
next victum. he heard my footsteps and looked back at me, tarror filling his face when he registered who i was. it had been  
the man from the organizaton. he tried to hassen his pace and fell over his own bloodied feeble leg. as i approached he  
looked up at me in horror, as if he could see death standing behind me. his jelousy had caused him to make a fatle flaw,  
and he knew it now. i let death take over me as i thrust my blade throught the heathens chest, watching the light leave his  
eyes.

i dragged my heavy, greaf ridden body back to her side. the falling snow had already begun silently tucking her in. i sank  
beside her and watched over her. if it had been minutes or hours, i wasnt sure, but i began to feel Death return. he slipped  
his cold icy fingers through my body. he hadnt been sated. i welcomed like him an old friend as he took me in his embrase.  
her beautiful face slowly turned white, then everything became black. i wasnt sure where death was taking me, i only hoped  
that where ever it was, i would once again, and forever be by her side.


End file.
